Homestuck: it all happened
by Eren Jeager the Titian slayer
Summary: It is based off of a really funny picture so I wrote this story and got a Fan Fic. account to publish this story to the world and I will (hopefully) get to write more stories to you people!


It All happened . . .

Chapter 1

Gamzee

I wake up and smell the air, burning cloth corn things or what ever this stupid humans named it I think they call it "cars". My computer screen lights up so I look over to it to see that me moirail is writing to me. Its is such a miracle to be with her. My name is Gamzee, the girl I am talking about is Terezi, though me and Sollux are kismesis. I type to Terezi "What a fudging miracle Terezi, I woke up and you wrote to me, NO YOU ARE THE MIRACLE!" Then I remember that we are not really moirails yet, for now. "What are you talking about Gamzee? I "talked" to you because you are supposed to playing FLARP with Karkles today remember?"

Karkat

"Where is that stupid clown friend of mine at?" I hiss under my breath. I look up to see Dave walking to me, "Do you think I stole your apple juice again Dave? Well I did not take it so you can just go back into your weird hive and leave me alone!" I saw my breath as I yelled at Dave.

"I would all ready have punched you if you did Karkat, jeez it was only that one time anyway." I could all ready see a smirk or a rap coming along his face. Humans have such strange faces, pink and soft ugly faces.

"Well what do you want? I _am_ waiting for Gamzee, so tell me what you want!" I could tell it was a smirk, NOTE: humans also have easy to read faces. "Can you let me talk? Kanaya sent me here to tell you that she is having a party and that it is at 5:35 pm. tonight." Retorted  
Dave.

"Like I would go to a crazy troll's house who owns a chainsaw? No I am going to Flarp with Gamz-" I see Gamzee strolling down the street drinking Faygo of course he would do that. "GAMZEE GET THE F*** OVER HERE NOW!" I could see the smirk fall off of Dave as he witnessed a yelling he might never forget. "OR I WILL FEED YOU TO CRABDAD,GL'BGOLYB OR SPIDERMOM ALIVE!" I say that yelling really got that clown in high gear.

"I am coming Karkat geez don't get your candy cane horns lost in your fury or you'll be hornless! :o)" Gamzee looks at Dave and asked if I invited him to go FLARPing with us and I said "YOU BELIEVE THAT I WOULD HAVE A F****** A****** TO GO FLARPING WITH US YOU STUPID S***?"

Terezi

"I say you are in trouble Lemonsnout!" *hic* I should lay of the Faygo since it gives me these hiccups allot, but it is so yummy! ^o^ " I think that I should get ready for Kanaya's party." I saunter on over for my bathroom and grab a towel for when I get out of the tub, and go to my wardrobe for the nicest dress that I have, my ancestor, Redglare's outfit. I cry at the sight of the dress I have a burning hatred towards Mindfang other known as the Spinneret.

Kanaya

I finger the table from the excitement for the party I had been waiting for the party for sweeps! I look at the clock it's glass covering is gone since my last outbreak when I tried to cut Tavros since he would not stop bothering me last month.

"3:12, why can't it be 5:35 by now?" I asked Jegus. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Yes? Who is it?" I yelled to he person behind the door.

"HEE HEE HEE Terezi! Now let a friend in these humans in the apartment keep on asking me if I am a "zombie" whatever that is! HEY GET THAT HUMAN GRUB AWAY FROM MY HORNS MAKE IT STOP GNAWING ON THEM TOO!" Terezi shrieks at the toddler's mother as I open the door to see a _whole_ crowd of people along with some news reporters. "Hurry or they will shred you you to pieces!" I yell at the top of my lungs to Terezi, although can hear as well as any troll that I know, but even she can't even hear over this noise without me yelling at the top of my lungs.

Karkat

I look down at the mess of pinkish-purple and brown blood pools merge and become a troll. The troll starts to chase me, then I see Vriska laughing at me then stopped. I begged for her help but she just used her powers to control my mind and make me turn around to face this low/ high blood monster troll. I see Gamzee come from behind Vriska as I turn around I hope Gamzee is not under her control. A scream claws the night and I was able to be freed from her mind control. I knew what had happened right away: Gamzee either hurt Vriska or . . . . well. . . killed her. "HoNK"

Dave

As I hear a loud ruckus right next to my apartment that I share with Bro I peeked out from the door while trying to not spill my aj. I gasped as I see what the ruckus was about, a troll was trying to get anther troll away from the crowd of humans. Then I realize that it was Kanaya that was trying to get Terezi into her apartment!

"Hey give that troll some time to get into her friends apartment! Did any of you people see a troll before well if you did get away from them and go about your business!" I yell.

. . .

"Thanks Dave I would have never found a way in with all of those people out there!" Terezi said to me.

"Oh, it is nothing Terezi." I replied back hiding my face from the embarrassment of spilling some of my aj on her beautiful dress.

"Dave as I said troll saliva can clean of this "A.J." that you love so much." Terezi said calmly while fingering the aj part.

"Well I should get back to my apartment by now Bro might be missing me, ssooooo laters!" I shout over my shoulder as I run out Kanaya's house and into the hall and into mine.

Gamzee

I look at Vriska's arm in despair she said it was a very strong arm. Then again it does look kinda rusty, she probably also means to lift heavy things too. I see Karkat looking at me all I give out is a "HoNK" and walk away to find anther troll or human to scare well it _is_ their fault for playing FLARP with me! "HoNK HoNK HoNK HoNK" I chuckle with a wide grin splattered with oil and some of Vriska's blood on my face.

Karkat

I just look at Gamzee then I gasped and turned around to face the Low/High blood monster troll, it was just a blood pool. Thank Gog it must of died when Gamzee ripped Vriska's machine arm of.I take a glance at Vriska it appears that she is only missing her machine arm and is unconscious. Well she is now out of the game. The scythe starts to shake I realize that my hand must be the cause of it so i put my scythe back into my belt and walk to anther troll that is trying to ward of some other human. I think for a moment, and I stop to look at my watch "4:01, Great! I guess that I will be forced to go to her stupid party when FLARP just started!" I hear someone coming from the left side of me I quickly get my already stained red and brown with other troll's blood and fence him to a place were I can leave then I bring a blow to the troll's head and he falls asleep on the ground. I walk out of the FLARPing spot and walk to my hive that I share with Crabdad. "SHRIEK HISS SHRIEK SHRIEK SSSSSHHHHHRIEK(Were have you been young Troll? You should tell me before you go FLARPing you have a party to go to you know! Get in your tub and clean yourself up!)!" Crabdad like always gave me a scolding when I went FLARPing with out telling him. " I know Crabdad I left a note on your tank! Did you not see it? The note was the color YELLOW." I said knowing that Crabdad probably did not see it. "HIISSSS CLICK CLICK CLICK SHRIEK(Oh well it must of fallen of while I was cleaning my tank! Well I forgive you anyways.).

Tavros

I look at the cloth that my horns poked in holes, I sigh there is nothing that fits over my head I hate my stupid horns, they always get in the way.

Author's Note

Sorry for leaving in the middle of the story, but the computer that I was using refused to turn on. So I have to type from another computer, which provides a complication with the saving process. Hopefully, when the computer gets fixed I'll be able to continue with this story along with a new story that I am writing which is called The Murdering House. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
